An Inkopolis Life
by DuctTapePone
Summary: When the human race was wiped out from a huge wave, Jimmy remains the only human alive in the world called Inkopolis with his favorite cat Judd. And since Jimmy starts a new life with the Inklings, betrayal, and trust comes in his way. And things will take the turn for the worst when something strong and bad happens.


My name is Jimmy Reynolds, and this is my story on how the human race was wiped away from a huge wave that wiped out every human on Earth except for me and the cat named "Judd," and how I and the cat (that I love playing with,) went into a whole new life that changed. Forever.

I remember the time when I was running around the lab because of an alarm that went off. My parents led me to a room that had two capsules. My parents were engineering geniuses and they put me inside the capsule, but I didn't want to get myself frozen in here and wait for someone or something to get me out. They even put Judd in the other capsule. Poor cat. They closed the door of the capsule and locked me and the cat while I was begging them to let me out.

"Oh, my beloved Jimmy and Judd, It seems the day has finally come. This capsule is designed to remain cryogenically sealed for 10,000 years. Good-bye, my purrfect little kitty cat and my son. May you meow and may you sing that will echo through the ages." my father said.

"NO! DAD! MOM! LET ME OUT!" I pleaded with tears running down my cheeks, but it was too late. The capsule knocked both of us out into a 10,000-year coma. I couldn't remember what happened during that day. I didn't even get to say to my parents that I loved them both dearly in my cold-blooded heart.

12,000 years have passed and I was still sleeping in my coma when I heard something outside that woke me up. It was the sound of knocking on my capsule door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey, look! I found something!" the figure shouted outside.

I couldn't see what that figure was since the sun was shining to my eyes, causing the figure to go pitch black. As the sun still shines, another dark figure came by the door, causing me to freak out silently.

"What is that?" the figure said.

"It looks almost like us." the other figure said.

"Look, we have to warn everyone about this! This is a scientific discovery we have found!" the figure said.

"Quick, help me open this door." the other figure said.

At this point, I don't know what to do since they're trying to figure out how to open the door to let me out, but the door finally swung open, flinging them off the capsule and into the ground with a thud. Oh shit, are they dead? I hope those figures are okay now that I can see clearly. I look at them and they almost look human. Almost. And-wait, they got up so easily? They didn't break their bones? What the hell is this? Okay, don't panic. If they can't break their bones, then I can't either. Then again, I'll probably die if I did drop, or I might be just thinking about that.

I jumped and fell on one of those...things. Perfect landing. Check broken bones? Nope, no broken bones. Thank god. I look down to see a person with green tentacles tied up groaning in pain.

"Owwwwwwwwwughhh," it said.

"Whoops, sorry about that," I said as I got off it.

Ouch, that must've hurt. As I got off it, this other person with pink tentacles without it being tied and instead goes down looked up at me excitingly.

"Who are you?" it said in an exciting tone.

"Uh, my name is Jimmy?" I said.

"Eeeeee! This is a discovery that we have just found!" it said and started to jump in delight. "Come on, Alex! Get up! We have to take it to Inkopolis Plaza and let everyone know about this!"

Alex? That's the person's name that I landed on? Whoops. He seems unstable, but he got up quickly by twisting his body. I was in shock.

"How'd you do that?" I said shockingly.

"Aren't you aware that us Inklings don't have any bones?" Alex said.

Alex started twisting his head around two times, almost causing me to puke.

"Dude, that's just creepy," I said.

Alex started to laugh.

"You'll get used to it," Alex said as he tapped my shoulder.

Yeah, sure...wait...

"Wait, hold on...Inklings?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's what we are. And isn't that what you're also are, right?"

"Well, you both look like me but...different shapes and sizes."

"Well, we can turn into squids too."

"...what?" I said, dazed and confused.

"Watch."

I watched Alex turn into a squid into a human and back into a squid and back into a human again and again and again and I became dumbfounded.

"Holy crap, that is astonishing!" I said in a shocking yet calming tone.

"Indeed it is, but can you do it?" Alex asked.

I stood there and froze.

"What?" I replied.

"Can you do that?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do I look like the both of you?"

"...you do have a point."

Then, the other person (or Inkling) that I don't know its name yelled out.

"We don't have time for this! We need to take Jimmy back to Inkopolis Plaza!" it shouted.

"Julie! You almost scared it to death." Alex said, and he was right, Julie DID scare me to death since I forgot she was standing right there.

"Whoops, hehe. Sorry about that." Julie giggled. "Come on, we need to take you to Inkopolis Plaza and tell them the news."

"Wait!" I halted them.

They both looked at me when I was reaching into the pocket of my black pants and pull out my phone, went into my Spotify playlist and play "Lake Shore Drive" by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah from 1971 and plug in my earbuds and place it to my ears, but let one out of my ears, so I could hear them whenever they're gonna talk.

"Alright, let's go, wherever you're taking me..." I said.

As the song continues playing in my ears, we continue walking. It was kind of a long walk, but hey, it was kind of worth it. Then, we stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

"We're gonna Super Jump over there," Julie replied.

"Super Jump?"

"Hold on to me, darlin'. Hehe. It's gonna be rough."

"Rough? What do you mean rough-" I said, as we both launched ourselves to the location, while Alex was following by launching himself to us.

I screamed while holding on to her and luckily my phone and earbuds didn't fall from that launch. Before landing, my hand slipped from Julie's grip, causing me to fly and slam into a cubicle, causing the song to stop abruptly, but luckily didn't break. Two Inklings sitting in their seats jumped in horror seeing me slam my body almost in front of them. One had black/magenta tentacles and wasn't tied up and had fancy clothing covering her mouth with her hands with a gasp, while the other had light gray/lime green tentacles but this time, it's tied up also gasped but without the hands to her mouth and also has the same fancy clothing but green. They both stared at me with their golden pupils shrinking. I started to slide down from the cubicle very slowly, seeing the two Inklings watch me still doing their actions. *POP* My body slipped off the cubicle and land on hard concrete on my poor back. *Crack!* My bones can be heard from that crack and for that, knocked me out cold. It felt like an hour until I heard voices echoing through my knock out.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the voice echoed.

I didn't respond.

"Come on, wake up." the voice echoed once again.

I still didn't respond.

"You're gonna be okay, alright? Just try to open your eyes." the voice said as it sounded clear instead of echoing.

I opened my eyes slowly and regain consciousness and vision as I saw the black/magenta Inkling almost close to my face with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," it said in relief as it stepped back from my face.

I got up from my back and for some reason, it didn't break. Thank god. I looked around and lots of Inklings were looking at me with surprised and shocking expressions on their face. Julie and Alex were standing at the left side of me until Julie hugged me.

"Oh, you're okay! I was beginning to worry!" Julie cried as I happily return the hug.

"Heh. I'm alright, Julie, but thanks." I replied.

Julie hugged me tightly, almost making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Agh! J-Julie! Choking, not breathing!" I said in a raspy voice.

Julie snapped and realized that she was choking me and let go of me. I coughed and was gasping for air.

"Ack! Thank you, Julie." I said.

"Ehehehe, sorry Jimmy." Julie giggled.

"Jimmy? So, that is your name?" the light gray/lime green Inkling asked.

"Yes, ma'am. That's my name." I replied.

"Oh, how rude of us not introducing ourselves. Callie and Marie, at your service, also known as the Squid Sisters" Callie said as she offered a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I shake Callie's hand.

"You're not from around here, are you, Jimmy?" Callie asked.

"How did you figure?" I replied.

"Well, judging from what you look like, you're not an Inkling like us."

"Obviously. What's your point?"

Callie took one good look at me around and she gasped. She looked at Marie with an exciting expression on her face.

"Marie! Do you know what this is?" Callie said in excitement.

Even Marie took one good look at me as well.

"...Well, I full on Swayze-d that mother." Marie replied eye-widened. "It's a human!"

"Exactly!" Callie jumped in excitement.

"But, that's impossible. Every human was wiped out and they're all extinct!"

Marie's comment almost made me feel sad and she noticed my expression.

"Oh, sorry Jimmy," Marie said as she pats my back.

"None taken," I replied.

I took a good look around this place but my head turned back and I noticed a familiar face. Is...is that...

"...Judd?" I said.

The Inklings including Alex and Julie looked at me.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Wait, you know Judd?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, Judd used to be my cat," I replied, walking up to the cat sleeping.

"Your cat?" they all said.

I ignored them and tried to wake him up.

"Psst, Judd. Hey Judd. Wake up, bud." I said, shaking him from his nap.

Judd finally woke up from his nap and opened his eyes. He slowly lifted himself up from the pillow and rubbed his eyes.

"Meow Meow Meow! (Alright, who woke me up at this hour?)" Judd said.

Judd stopped rubbing his eyes and took one good stare at me. Judd was dumbfounded.

"Meow? (Jimmy?)" Judd said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey, bud," I replied with a smirk. "Missed my musk?"

Judd, who was still staring at me had tears running down and jumped on me and we both fell to the ground. Judd was happy to see me.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Indeed I did miss your musk. Oh, how I miss this smell.)" Judd said.

I also started to cry happily as I was also happy to see the cat again. We hugged and cried and everybody was watching almost having tears running down their cheeks. Callie however, is fully crying watching us two hugging and crying. She couldn't take it and decided to cry to Marie's shoulder, and Marie patted her back. This was truly a real heart-warming moment that I have ever had in my life. As we stopped hugging and crying, Judd got off me and I got up to my feet.

"So, this is where you've been living when our human race was wiped out?" I asked Judd.

"Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Yup, they found me on the capsule I was in.)" Judd replied.

"So, they found you before those two over there found me?"

"Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Well, you just got here, so yeah.)"

"Wow, Judd! Way to leave me in the capsule for far too long!"

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Hey, it's not my fault that they didn't find you first instead of me and it's also not my fault that we were put in those capsules because of the wipeout!)"

"Aww, aren't they just adorable when they're talking to each other?" Callie said from our distance with a grin on her face.

"Oh great, now you've just ruined the moment, Callie!" Marie said from our distance as she nudged Callie's arm.

"Ow! That was my arm!"

"Want me to nudge your arm again?"

"No-OW!"

"There you go."

I and Judd looked at the distance seeing Callie and Marie doing whatever the hell they're doing and we went back to looking at each other.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again, old pal," I said.

"Meow Meow Meow! (You too, Jimmy,)" Judd replied. "Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Well, I'm going back to my nap.)"

"Yeah, you'll do that."

"Meow Meow Meow Meow! (In the meantime, enjoy your new life here, because I am enjoying mine.)"

"...sure."

I shrugged and went back to the Inklings.

"So, where do I start?" I asked.

"Well, we're gonna need you to do Turf War, grab coins and buy you more clothes and weapons, because you don't look that fresh yet. And we're also gonna find you a place to live." Marie replied.

Yeah, she's right. I need to find a place for me to live. I can't just start my new life of being homeless. Suddenly, Callie jumped.

"I know! What if Jimmy lives with us?" Callie asked.

"...what?" Marie replied with confusion.

"Wouldn't that be a good idea? Think about it, Marie. Where would poor Jimmy live here in Inkopolis?"

"...good point. Alright, Jimmy, you'll be living with us."

Welp, let's get started. Inkopolis, prepare yourselves for the first human to ever exist


End file.
